Shattered
by IGotThatRedLipClassicThing13
Summary: When Maya Hart was walking back to her dorm at night, she was assaulted and the ending result left her shattered. Lucas Friar is there to pick up the pieces and, of course, her best friend, Riley Matthews. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Maya Hart was on her way home from classes. It was nine pm and the sun had already set. Streetlights were illuminating the path home, but even so, it was dark. She could barely make out anything within four feet of herself.

Her blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail at the moment, swished from side to side with each step.

She had her backpack strapped to her shoulders and the few books that wouldn't fit in said backpack she held in her arms.

On this early October night, it was chilly and she pulled her jacket tighter to body for warmth.

Goosebumps surfaced everywhere, even parts covered by clothing. She had a funny feeling she was being watched, but brushed it off as a scenario her mind imagined because of the horror-film worthy setting.

The one where the college girl walks to her dorm alone is killed off by the murderer in the movie. That one.

Maya quickened her pace, wanting nothing more than to take a long, warm bubble bath. She was looking forward to reading the brand new mystery novel she had just purchased the day earlier.

All of a sudden, a hand appeared from behind and yanked her against the hand's attached body.

A cool sharp object was pressed against the ivory flesh of her throat and Maya let out a strangled cry in shock.

"Give me all of your money!" The person, now identified as a man, demanded.

Maya's voice quivered as she answered, "I was just coming from classes. I don't have any money."

The man reeked of booze and cigarettes and something else that Maya couldn't place. He licked the shell of Maya's ear, "Maybe something else then?"

She tried to get away, and she almost did too. She elbowed him as hard as she could and took off in a run, but he quickly caught up to her. The man bulldozed Maya to the ground, landing on top of her with a hard _thud_. Her head bounced against the pavement with a force.

Maya screamed, trying to wake one of the residents in the houses nearby. The man shushed her and covered her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet.

With a great strength, he held her arms above her head with one hand and the other worked on pulling her shorts down. Then her underwear.

She pleaded for him to stop, begged him to. Told him she had money in her apartment if he'd just go with her. Anything to try and make him stop.

Soon, she was left vulnerable to him. Maya blacked out as soon as he had finished violating her.

When she came to, every single part of her body hurt, especially her inner thighs and her face.

There was a ringing in her ears and her vision was blurry, but she couldn't see out of the left eye entirely.

Maya slowly stood up and painstakingly walked back to pick up her backup and books. Then she staggered to the police station, which was not far from her apartment. Probably a five-minute walk past where she lived, but instead would take her an extra half an hour.

Tears streamed down her face as she made her way to the station with a slow pace.

When she careened past the double doors she had seen so many times from the outside, the officers on duty were in for a shock.

As soon as she advanced inside of the station, she succumbed to the pain; it was just too much to bear instantly.

They called for an ambulance and it was when they were speaking to her that Maya noticed it was like cotton was stuffed in her ears, which made hearing the officer extremely difficult.

At the hospital, the nurses gave Maya a good dosage of morphine for the pain. She was a little tired and a lot loopy.

When they asked if there was anyone they could call, she immediately recited the Matthews' home phone number from memory.

When the Matthews arrived with Riley in tow and Auggie sleepily rubbing his eyes.

After all, it was now three in the morning.

Cory Matthew had asked for Maya Hart. When they walked in, Cory walked out and asked if they were sure that was her. The nurse on duty assured him that it was indeed their very own Maya.

Maya was crying again and when she spoke, it came out slurred and unintelligible.

"Maya?" Riley looked at her best friend and sister with worriment and concern.

"Don't worry about me, Riley. I'm…"

But the girl could not bring herself to say the words fine or okay. Instead, she broke down crying again.

The police came back later, asking for a statement. The male officer suggested that the Matthews leave the room for this, albeit Maya insisting they stay kept them there for her.

She began to relay the horrific tale of what happened. "I was walking home from class. I just wanted to get home. Something felt funny, but I just thought it was because it was dark and I was alone.

"Then, out of nowhere, this man grabbed me. He had a knife to my throat. He demanded that I give him all of my money, but I don't carry money when I go to class, for this very reason. Then he said, 'Maybe something else then.' He licked my ear and I elbowed him to get away.

"But when he caught up to me, I had just angered him and he shoved me to the ground. I hit my head on the concrete. He held my hands above my head and pulled my undergarments off and then he… he…" Maya sobbed as she relived the nightmare again. "I pleaded the whole time for him to stop. Every time I screamed or made a noise, he punched me in the face. Eventually everything went black and then I woke up on the pavement and walked to the police station."

Maya was still sobbing; most of her story was racked with breaks between deep breaths and the hiccups she had developed.

When the police asked for a description. She managed to distinguish that the man was white, between mid 30's or 40's, with brownish hair (it was dark out and poorly lit so it could have been lighter, Maya mentioned), and he was wearing a black hoodie and light coloured khakis. Maya also noted that he was wearing loafers for shoes. She also remembered that he had a tattoo of a particular large dragon or something of the sort.

The female officer smiled sympathetically and told her she did a good job at the description.

Maya shrugged, sniffling. "I have a photographic memory, if it weren't for it being so dark, I'd know every last detail for sure."

After the officers left, Riley wrapped her arms around her and Maya flinched away from the touch. It was clear she was damaged in more ways than one.

On that fateful October night, Maya Hart had been shattered.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi, so this is my **second** attempt at posting this. I don't know though, it was posting a totally different document (a really old Austin and Ally one that I had on my account) and I tried replacing the chapter multiple times and it still didn't show up correctly. So here's attempt number two ha ha. Finger's crossed that something like that doesn't happen again.

Also, I want to be clear that I want constructive criticism; if something doesn't sound right tell me, just be nice about it. This also includes mistakes such as spelling or grammar. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

A blonde cowboy rushed past nurses yelling at him for running. He didn't care. All he cared about was that his best friend and not-quite-girlfriend had been injured and was currently in the ICU.

Lucas opened the door and inhaled deeply at what he saw. Maya was completely swollen head to toe. Her face was entirely bruised with blotchy purple and yellow spots every which way. The worst was the tumescent left eye and busted lip. Her arm was in a cast; wrist fractured in two places.

The sight in front of him of the obviously traumatised Maya caused him to break down in tears.

"Maya, oh my God. I'm so sorry."

Maya shook her head no. "You didn't do this to me, Huckleberry."

She had tears of her own escaping her eyes.

"But if I hadn't fallen asleep yesterday, I would have picked you up outside of your class like normal and you wouldn't have had to walk home by yourself! This is all my fault!"

"But I told you to stay. I knew you've been having trouble sleeping and I also knew you needed to sleep to function."

Lucas moved in to hug her, but she flinched away like she had with Riley. He tried again, more slowly, and she leaned into it. Maya rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lucas, I don't know if I'll ever be the same Maya you guys know." She revealed.

He pulled out of the embrace and held her at arm's length. Lucas watched as she did the cute little habit she had of biting her lip in anxiety.

"You'll always be the Maya I know. Eventually, you'll get through this and this will make you an even better person than you already are. I promise." He held up three fingers. "Scouts' honour."

Maya chuckled. "Were you even a scout?"

He revised and held the same fingers up again. "Cowboys' honour."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, Lucas."

"Anytime, ma'am." He tipped an imaginary cowboy hat, making Maya laugh again.

Nurse Bruning walked in. "Oh good, laughter is the best medicine. Excuse me sir, would you mind moving to the other side of the bed, I just need to get her vitals."

Lucas nodded and did as he was asked. Maya grabbed his hand as the blood pressure cuff tightened around one of her bruised arms. The nurse wrote the vitals down and walked out, but not before telling Lucas to keep up the good work.

Maya gave a small smile.

After three hours of visiting, Nurse Franklin, the hard-ass type, made Lucas go home as it was time for Maya to go to therapy. They rolled her down in one of the hospital wheelchairs.

Maya made herself comfortable on the leather couch.

"Hello, Maya. I'm Dr. Strauss."

"I figured." Maya retorted. "Otherwise I wouldn't know why you were sitting at a desk with a name plaque that wasn't yours."

"I'd like to start today's session talking about anything. Anything your heart desires."

Maya thought about this for a minute or so. "I just turned nineteen a week ago today. A week ago I had felt invincible. Riley, my best friend since kindergarten, had thrown me a surprise party. The theme was Lucas' idea, he's one of my other best friends. We have this flirtation going on where I like him a ton and I think he likes me, but he's never made a move or suggested anything.

"Other than our bickering, I mean. He does care about me a lot, that I do know. One afternoon, he and I were at the mall and I saw Shawn, the man my mother almost married and the Matthews' family friend. Riley's dad's best friend to be exact. I was upset over it and he comforted me.

"So anyways, the theme was a rodeo, cowboy theme. I always tease Lucas because he's originally from Texas and so I always use stereotypical phrases around him. I have nicknames for him too, like Huckleberry and Ranger Rick. He usually calls me Short-Stack and Pancakes to retaliate." Maya paused and noticed the shrink's amused expression. She continued anyways. "So anyways, cowboy theme. I ended up having a lot of fun, actually. We played pin the cowboy on the horse which is a lot like pin the tail on the donkey, only funnier.

"Towards the end of the party, I had leaned in to thank Lucas for the party, when he leaned in too. We kissed for the first time. We both agreed that it was an accident and never spoke of it again. So tell me, what should I do?"

"Well, let me answer your question with a question. Do you feel strongly for this Lucas?" Dr. Strauss gently catechised.

"Yes, of course." Maya's tone held a duh tone.

"Do you think you could picture yourself in a relationship with him? Marriage with him? Kids with him?"

Maya smiled slightly. It wasn't too hard to picture herself as Mrs. Lucas Friar with little mini mixtures of Lucas and herself running around a big backyard.

"Yeah, I can totally picture the whole shebang." Maya looked at the therapist thoroughly with her good eye. "But since the incident, I can't have people even come in close proximity without flinching. Even with Riley, I flinch around her and she's a pacifist. Riley couldn't even hurt a fly and she's so sweet, she could cause a cavity."

Dr. Strauss wrote this down and nodded, "It will take some time to adjust, sometimes people never adjust. It's my belief, though, that eventually you will. It seems you have a great support system. Though I am curious, where is your mother?"

Maya smiled dejectedly. "She left me five years ago to pursue her acting career. She left me with the Matthews and a signed sheet of paper that relinquished her duties as my mother, leaving me an orphan. The Matthews immediately filed to adopt me and here we are."

"Well that can be heartbreaking, for anyone, even strong ones like yourself."

Maya shrugged. "It hurt, yeah, but she was always absent anyways. All the important people in my life end up leaving me, first my dad, then Shawn, and finally, my mom. The only ones who have never given up on me were the Matthews and Lucas."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like a piece of shit."

The psychiatric glowered at Maya who immediately apologised. "I guess it makes me feel like the gum beneath people's shoes. You know, you're there with them, but once they really discover you, they pick you off and throw you away."

"Now tell me about the assault."

Maya looked anywhere but Dr. Strauss' hammering gaze.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

 _Three Months Later_

After three months of staying in the hospital, Maya was finally going to be released. She had lots of physical therapy to regain feeling in the wrist that had been broken and was fitted for a hearing aid until her hearing return, which they were confident that it may never.

She could hear just fine if it was her and another person one-on-one in a quiet place. But anywhere else and more than one, she struggled because it was hard for her to focus. That man had ruptured both eardrums, which resulted in a muffling of the world around her.

They also gave her glasses at this time. The right eye was perfectly fine, but the left had been incredibly impaired.

She had a lot of deficits nowadays. For example, that man had shattered her hip that night. It went unseen for a long time because she had felt immense pain everywhere and couldn't pinpoint the exact location of an affliction. They wondered how she even made it to the police station on foot with that hip. They speculated that it was all of the adrenaline coursing through her that night. Her hip replacement was a little over two months ago and now she had metal where bone used to be.

Of course, Maya being Maya tried to hide her obvious displeasure at the thought of having a hip replacement.

" _On the bright side," she forced a small smile, "at least now I can park in the handicap spot."_

 _The Matthews laughed without humour, trying to make her feel better when nothing but worriment was on their minds._

Now that she was working towards her new self, she decided reading wasn't so bad. Especially if brought in by Lucas.

She remembered how Lucas was there every day. Every day he brought with him a book for them to read together. He did this even when she was in coma for sixteen days.

 _It had been tough, a couple days after being admitted, Maya's heart stopped._

 _Luckily the doctors were on the ball, but for some reason she hadn't woken up. It remained this way until sixteen days later when her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Lucas asleep and resting his head on her legs._

 _She tried not to wake him, but being asleep for sixteen days made someone have to use the bathroom in an emergent state, even with the colostomy bag attached to her bladder. Of course, she hadn't known exactly how long she had been out; all she knew was she had to pee._

 _As she had slowly slid her legs out from under him, Lucas stirred and smiled groggily, "Hey, you're awake. Can I get you anything?"_

" _Yeah, Huckleberry, you can get off of my legs so I can use the bathroom," she teased. "But seriously, get off my legs."_

 _A nurse wheeled her to the bathroom in the wheelchair beside the bed._

 _When she came out Lucas wasn't anywhere to be seen so she crawled back into bed and waited._

 _Lucas came back not to long after. "I got you a cup of water and I alerted the doctor that you're awake so he might come in here."_

" _Thanks, Lucas, you're the best."_

 _Lucas only smiled and kissed her forehead gently, pausing when she winced. He took out a book and started silently reading. The silence was killing Maya._

" _What are you reading?"_

" _The Body by Stephen King." He replied, only stopping to glance at her._

 _She twiddled her thumbs, "Will you read it out loud to me?"_

 _Lucas put the book down and looked at her. The Maya he knew hated all books, but if this Maya wanted to read books, then so be it._

 _He shrugged and marked his page somewhere in the middle. Then he started from the beginning._

Lucas was there everyday to read a chapter of a book to Maya. Sometimes she'd read aloud, albeit he mainly did the narrating. Maya was enjoying his company and the comfort that came with reading the books. He brought her the sketch book she took everywhere with her, but she really didn't touch those.

She told him that she was no longer interested in art.

"But you love art," he argued.

"I don't care."

"Maya what's going on."

She turned her head to face away from him. Her blue eyes found the door handle and she stared at it. "That man took any creativity I had."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this is more of a filler, but I have more on the way that I've been whipping up. ;)**

 **And poor Maya, huh?**


End file.
